


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Sung_gi



Series: The Darkness [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you found out your loved one was kidnapped and the kidnapper wanted you instead of him. You wouldn’t just sit in your apartment waiting for the police to do everything, no. And neither does Donghae, despite the orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic over a year ago and originally posted it on my LJ.
> 
> Warnings: violence

For four years, Lee Donghae had been serving in the Secret unit of the police. He had been chosen to be the right hand of the group leader, a Chinese man called Hangeng, after being only eight months in the group. His colleagues had always admired him, from the very moment he started in the Secret unit. He had a fierce personality and he often broke the rules, but everyone saw his talent behind the unruliness.

"Donghae-ssi, Hangeng-ssi wants to meet you." Donghae stopped laughing at a joke Sungmin had just told and spun around in his chair. A young police man that had just joined the unit was standing by the door of Hangeng's office on the second floor, looking nervous.

Siwon laughed and told Donghae to hurry before the boy gets scolded for being too slow at getting him to the office. Donghae hit the tall male playfully, getting a slap onto his ass as he walked pass him. The young male opened the door as Donghae walked closer and gave him a nervous smile before stepping aside, letting Donghae in.

The office was clean and well organized, as always. Donghae bowed lightly at the man sitting behind the black desk with his face towards the back wall. Without a word Hangeng turned to face the younger man, his expression dead-serious.

"Please, sit down." Hangeng said. Donghae raised his eyebrow slightly, signaling his confusion, which Hangeng didn't miss. "I think it'd be the best if you sat down."

Donghae didn't even think about hiding his confusion that was shining on his face as he slowly sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Hangeng never asked anyone to sit down when he asked them to come to his office.

"May I ask you what this is about?" Donghae asked cautiously. This was not about a normal situation. It couldn't be. Not when he was told to sit down.

"I know this will be hard to comprehend but all I'm asking you is to stay calm before I tell you anything." Hangeng begun. Donghae was about to tell the man to spit it out but instead he took a deep breath before promising not to freak out or anything, no matter what it was that Hangeng had to tell him.

"I got an email to my personal inbox late last night. It was a video clip, about 15 minutes long. There was no text in the email, only the video. We have no idea who sent it. The video has been searched but it was sent from a net café. We checked the video security but it didn't help at all. The person who sent it is a pro."

"Okay, so what's on that video clip?" Donghae asked, interrupting Hangeng but apologizing right after. "I'm sorry. I just don't know where this is going…"

"There is a hostage situation." Hangeng said and turned the lap top on the desk around so that Donghae could see the screen. Hangeng clicked the play button and the video started rolling.

At first the camera was moving uncontrollably, probably the recorder was putting it on the legs. As soon as the camera was steadied the picture focused on a person sitting on a chair. The person was a male, judging from the clothes that he was wearing. His hands were tied behind his back and he had a black sack pulled over his head.

"Why don't we start this video by revealing our viewers who we have here." A male voice spoke on the video and a man with a mask walked to the man on the chair. "Say hello to your sweet prince Donghae."

The sack was pulled off and the next thing Donghae saw was his boyfriend, sitting on the chair with his hands tied behind his back and his face beaten up. His lip was bleeding and his whole face was covered with blood and bruises.

"NO!" Donghae yelled furiously, standing up faster than he realized, sending the chair flying onto the floor.

"Sit down, Donghae." Hangeng said, pausing the video.

"How am I supposed to sit down when some asshole motherfucker has taken Hyukjae?!" Donghae screamed.

"Donghae, sit down." Hangeng said. He tried to stay calm and do this professionally, but Donghae was making it really hard for him. He was biting his tongue while waiting for Donghae to pick up the chair and sit down. But the younger didn't seem to think of doing that. "I want you to sit down before I play the rest of the video. Donghae, you can't just get furious about this and run out to kill everyone you see until you find him."

Funny, that was exactly what Donghae would have wanted to do.

Donghae's knuckles were turning white and his nails were about to make cuts into his palms as he tried not to do exactly what Hangeng had just said. He slowly bent down to pick up the fallen chair before sitting down. He stayed silent for a moment before nodding and telling Hangeng to continue the video.

"Why don't you say anything Eunhyukkie?" The man next to Hyukjae's chair said and kicked the prisoner's leg. Hyukjae cried out loud but said nothing. Donghae was biting his inner cheek so that he could taste blood in his mouth as he watched how the kidnappers treated Hyukjae.

"See, he's a tough guy. Just like his fuck buddy." The man said to the other. "You have taught him well, Donghae." Donghae was now shaking in anger.

"How do they know me or Hyukjae? How do they know his nicknames?" He asked silently. Hangeng couldn't answer, he didn't know the answer.

"What would you say to your ass fucker, Hyukkie?" One of the men said to the tied man. The camera was being zoomed in so that it only showed Hyukjae's face. The prisoner stayed quiet but was then punched to his stomach, making him yell in pain. "Tell him to come and save you. You know he can do it. He has saved so many innocent people and killed so many 'bad guys' that he can save you too. Piece of cake, right?" The men kept on teasing Hyukjae.

As the men kept on laughing at him, Hyukjae turned to look directly at the camera. "Do-Donghae-ah–" He said but it seemed to be too much for him to talk as he suddenly started coughing. The men laughed at him and the other one even spit on him. But then Hyukjae lifted his head, his brown hair falling to cover his eyes, and he spit onto the other man's shoe. His spit was red with blood.

"Donghae, stay away!" Hyukjae said strongly. The men were not happy with this.

"You son of a bitch. That was not what we agreed you would tell him, now was it? I think we should punish you." The other man said. Donghae watched the video with his eyes wide in horror as one of the men approached Hyukjae with a baseball bat ready to beat him.

"Lee Donghae, you have time till midnight to save him." Said a third voice close to the camera microphone right before the man with the bat hit Hyukjae and the video ended with Hyukjae screaming in pain.

Hangeng closed the lap top before lifting his pained gaze towards the man in front of him. Donghae was paralyzed and his face showed a mixture of madness, anger and shock. "I'm gonna send Siwon and Sungmin with the other men to get Hyukjae. You're not allowed to go." Hangeng stated with a stern voice.

Donghae looked at him with his eyes wide. "That must be a joke, right?"

"No, Donghae. That is an order. You are not going. I'm sending the best men to get him but you would only cause harm if you went."

"So you're saying that I am not allowed to go to save my life partner?" Donghae said, gritting his teeth together.

"I'm sorry Donghae, but you know the rules." Hangeng said. He then took a folder from the shelf on the back wall and placed it in front of Donghae. "You are allowed to help me to choose who will go, though." He said and opened the folder. It had the profiles of every police in the Unit.

When Donghae didn't say or do anything, Hangeng decided to start going through the profiles himself.

"Siwon and Sungmin are going anyway. They are the best men." Donghae said bluntly and stood up, this time without knocking over the chair.

Hangeng hadn't expected that kind of reaction from the younger. "I think you should go home. Here you will only want to go with them."

Donghae, who was already at the door, didn't turn to look at the leader. "And at home I will only be thinking of Hyukjae and how he's being a hostage and beaten up all the time." And then he opened the door and walked out of the office.

The men on the first floor stopped talking immediately when they saw the door of Hangeng's office being opened. Donghae dragged his feet only a couple meters before hitting his back onto the wall and sliding down. Siwon gave Sungmin a quick look before both of them hurried up the stairs and ran to Donghae. The man was sitting on the floor with his head pressed onto his knees. His hands that were above his head were in fists, his knuckles turning white.

Siwon kneeled down next to Donghae in worry. "What was it? What did Hangeng tell you?"

Before Donghae had time to gather himself and answer, the door of Hangeng's office flew open once again and Hangeng stepped out. "Siwon and Sungmin, come to my office, now."

As the two men left Donghae alone, it didn't take long before the young man approached Donghae. "Excuse me, Donghae-ssi, but there's a taxi waiting for you outside. Hangeng wants you to go home."

Donghae raised his head, his hard eyes focusing on the young man. "I have my car." He said shortly before standing up. "Thank you Kibum."

"But Hangeng won't let you drive. Go by the taxi and come back tomorrow to get your car. Hangeng will pay the taxi costs."

Donghae was about to walk away without saying a word. He didn't really care about the orders right now. Hangeng didn't know what it was like to be in his shoes. Hangeng couldn't tell him what to do and what to leave undone.

"Donghae." It was Leeteuk, standing by the staircase with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do as Hangeng sais." The man said with a firm tone. When Donghae only rolled his eyes at the elder and walked past him, Leeteuk grabbed a hold of his arm. "You don't want to disobey him." Leeteuk hissed.

Donghae looked him in the eyes for a short moment but when all he saw was sympathy and firm knowledge of what is the right thing to do, he gave up. "Alright. I'll take the taxi and come to get my car tomorrow."

"That's my boy. I'll come to check on you tonight, if it's okay?" Leeteuk asked with a soft smile. Donghae only nodded before walking down the stairs to get his jacket. "Donghae-ah, leave your gun on the desk." Leeteuk said as he was about to leave. With a deep sigh, the latter did what he was told and left.

As soon as Donghae reached the door of his and Hyukjae's apartment, his mind changed. He had promised himself that he'd obey Hangeng's order but now the promise was long forgotten. He turned the key in the lock and ripped the door open. The sight in front of his eyes only aroused his anger. The whole apartment had been turned upside down. Clear signs of struggle were seen as there was broken glass everywhere, the furniture were knocked down and even all of their CD albums were on the floor with clothes and other stuff.

Slowly and carefully Donghae walked into the apartment. His hand went automatically to where his gun was supposed to be hanging but now there was only an empty holster. He cursed in his mind and when he made sure the apartment was empty he ran to the bedroom and opened the drawer where his second gun was supposed to be.

To his surprise, the gun and the spare bullets were neatly on their right places along with a small paper. Donghae took the paper and read it through many times.

Here, you can't go to a battle without a gun, right? Leave your cell phone home and don't take contact to your colleagues. Go to Hongseong. You'll find a girl with long red hair sitting on a bench at the bus station.

The note was written with a rough handwriting. Donghae bit his bottom lip until he could taste blood in his mouth, once again. As he could remember every word by heart he went to the living room and found their laptop on the couch, neatly placed there. He turned on the computer, looked for bus schedules. The next bus was leaving in 20 minutes.

For once Donghae was happy they lived close to the bus station. It took him only 10 minutes to run to the station and buy the ticket. The drive to Hongseong took almost two and half hours. Donghae made sure his gun was hidden under his jacket all the time and didn't dare to sleep at all. All he did was to watch out of the window and hope they would be there soon.

The girl was not all that hard to find. Donghae could see her sitting on the bench in the far corner of the station with her face towards the wall. She was leaning on a column with her hands in her lap. Donghae approached the girl warily, looking around to see if it was a trap.

He was two feet away from the bench when he realized the situation: the girls was inhumanly still, she didn't even breathe. Slowly Donghae rounded the bench only to make sure his fear: the girl was dead. She didn't have any wounds seen, which made Donghae to look at her eyes. Her pupils were blown which meant she had been suffocated.

Donghae looked around once more to make sure no one was watching him before he took a closer look at the girl. She was definitely not Korean, not Asian to be exact. Her handbag was on the floor next to her feet. Donghae picked it up and quickly found her wallet and phone. Sadness and anger crept into his mind as he saw the passport of the girl which said she was from Germany. He also checked the phone, but there was nothing useful for him.

He was getting pissed off. Was this just a joke for those who kidnapped Hyukjae? Now he had to inform the local police about this. Otherwise he would be suspected to be the murdered. But he wasn't allowed to get cops involved…  
As Donghae fought with his inner self, he noticed a paper in the girls hands. He took the paper carefully and saw the rough handwriting again.

Good, you found her. Go and call Leeteuk on the phone on the wall next to the side exit. Tell him you've found a body. Don't say anything else and hang up.

Then find a net café close to the public health care. There you will find a young boy with green hair.

Donghae put the paper back into the girl's hand and put her stuff back into her handbag. He then walked to the phone, wondering why it had to be exactly that particular phone when there were plenty of phones available. When he came to the phone, however, he saw the reason. There was Leeteuk's phone number written on a small piece of paper.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" Leeteuk picked up the call. Donghae took a deep breath.

"Hyung, I found a body from Hongseong Bus Station."

"Donghae?" Leeteuk asked, confusion clear in his voice. "What are you doing there?"

"I-" Donghae was about to explain the situation but he hung up instead and ended the phone call. He wanted to call back, to tell Leeteuk everything, to ask for help. But he knew he shouldn't. One wrong move and he would probably never see Hyukjae again.

He walked out of the station. He needed a map, or at least he had to ask for directions. Outside the station there was a small kiosk with magazines and some small souvenirs in the window. Donghae asked for a map of the town and luckily he got one.

The health care was easy to find, even though he had to walk for hours. But the thing that made Donghae pissed off as hell was that there were at least five net cafés near the health care. How the hell was he supposed to find a boy with green hair from one of those when it was afternoon already and every school kid was spending money and time at those cafés?!

~~~

"Hangeng!" Leeteuk yelled as he kicked the door of Hangeng's office open. "I'm sorry for interrupting but this is important." He said. Hangeng, along with Siwon and Sungmin, turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's Donghae… He called me from a bus station in Hongseong. All he said was that there's a body in the station."

"What on earth is he doing in Hongseong?!" Hangeng yelled and stood up. "Call the local police and tell them to find him and fast!"

Leeteuk did as he was told and left. Siwon was the first one to speak in the office after Leeteuk had closed the door after himself. "What do we do now?"

"Do we still look for Hyukjae or are we going after Donghae?" Sungmin added, like he'd be reading Siwon's mind.

Hangeng sat down onto his chair and rubbed his face. "You go after Donghae. There must be a reason for him to be in Hongseong right now. I'll send another group to their apartment." He said. Sungmin and Siwon nodded and were about to leave to get the other men and their stuff. "Sungmin, tell Henry to figure out how those guys got my email and now Leeteuk's phone number."

In half an hour, Sungmin was sitting on the front seat of a car with Siwon driving and Yesung sitting in the back with a laptop. It would take them a while to get to Hongseong and Donghae could be anywhere by then. Sungmin sighed but didn't have time to worry about it when his phone rang.

"What was it?" Siwon asked when Sungmin put his phone back to his pocket.

"They've found Donghae's phone from the apartment. The laptop was left on with a bus schedule open. The whole apartment has been turned upside down, looks like Hyukjae put up a fight. And they also found a piece of paper saying not to go to a battle without a gun and telling to go to Hongseong and find a girl with red hair from the station."

"I guess that's where we should be going then." Siwon said with a shrug.

"That's the first place where Donghae went. He won't be there anymore." Yesung said bluntly from the back seat. Siwon groaned silently and glared at Yesung through the mirror.

"What do you suggest then?"

"That we call the local police to tell if they found another piece of paper with some tips on it." Yesung said casually, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Siwon rolled his eyes and Sungmin was already calling to the local police.

"The body at the station had a piece of paper with some information on it." Sungmin said while still on the phone. Siwon let a small smile caress his lips but it faded when Sungmin let out a sigh, signaling no good. "The body has red hair and she was from Germany."

Yesung cursed in the back while Siwon tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "What did the paper say?" Siwon asked.

"It told to call Leeteuk and then find a young boy with green hair from a net café close to the public health care." Sungmin said.

"Let's hope we won't find another body there." Yesung muttered, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Yeah, let's hope we find Donghae instead."

~~~

This was the last net café, the only one Donghae hadn't checked yet. The café was dark with black and white decoration and only a few lamps here and there. And the shittiest thing of the whole place was that it was large.  
Donghae decided to go the easiest way and walked up to the bar. The bartender was cleaning the desk and had his back towards the actual bar.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a young boy with green hair." Donghae said as the bartender turned around.

"Oh, there was a group of boys with green hair in the corner a while ago. I think there were five or six of them." The man said.

Donghae cursed in his mind. If there were many of them, then how should he be able to find this one that probably had something for him.

"There was also this one poor boy. He came alone about 15 minutes ago." The bartender said after a moment of silence. Donghae's mind got brighter immediately. "I think he's still here. He went to the back of the café." The man added.  
By the back of the café the bartender meant the other room of the café. Donghae walked into the room, decorated exactly like the first one, and tried to locate the boy. And bingo, the boy was sitting alone at one of the tables next to the wall. And, thank god, the boy was alive.

"Excuse me, is this place free?" Donghae asked as he got to the boy. The boy lifted his eyes towards the man, didn't say anything and just nodded a little. Donghae thanked and sat down. There was a moment of total silence when neither of them said anything until Donghae broke it. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

The boy took a sip of his drink. A creepy smile appeared on his face as he looked at Donghae again. "I do."

Donghae watched the boy's bony face. He was too skinny to be healthy, his eyes were about to pop out, his teeth were too white to be real and his cheek bones were standing out too sharply. "Are you playing a game with me?"

"No. My game is like life. If you start it, it has to end someday." The boy said, still with that smile on his face.

"It's a game that no one can predict. Something bad might happen at any moment. Life can end just by snapping your fingers."

Donghae was starting to get angry. The boy was really playing with him and that was something Lee Donghae couldn't stand. "Now listen to me, you know where–"

"Listen to yourself. If you really want to play this game you should respect the rules." The boy said.

"You know where they have taken Hyukjae. Tell me." Donghae said, willing his voice down and for his own surprise, he managed to do it.

"I don't know where they have taken Hyukjae. He might be here, in Hongseong. Or he might be in Seoul. Or in Mokpo…" The boy said, letting his voice fade away.

Donghae stared at the boy, not believing his ears. His mind was blanking with all kinds of thoughts running in his head. "Why would you think he'd be in Mokpo?"

"Where did your game start, Lee Donghae?" The boy said before he started laughing madly, his laughter filling the room. Donghae stared at him for a moment, before running out of the café, not caring about the bartender who yelled something after him. The laughter of the boy could still be heard even if he was out on the street.  
He needed to get to Mokpo, right now. He still had five hours time till midnight.

~~~

Hyukjae spit the blood out of his mouth. The cut on his lip was burning and the robes that tied his hands together were too tight. They would most definitely leave marks on his wrists, ugly marks to be exact. He didn't know what time of the day it was nor did he know how long he had been there. There were no windows and the only light in the room was one electric bulb hanging on the ceiling.

"It looks like our little friend has woken up again." Said a rough male voice. Hyukjae didn't bother to take a look at the men approaching him. Neither of the two had removed their masks since Hyukjae had been taken from his and Donghae's apartment.

"What do you want?" Hyukjae asked, surprised by the roughness of his own voice but he didn't really have time to worry about it. The men walked towards him and the smaller one grouched down in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry we haven't told you." The smaller said sarcastically. "This is all about your little fuck buddy. You see, he took someone away from us and we can't have him back. Ever."

"So you mean Donghae killed someone. Or did he put someone into jail and he got a life sentence?" Hyukjae asked sharply. "It's not my problem and neither it's Donghae's. It was your friend's own fault for getting caught!"

"Kyu, he seems to be making fun of Wookie." Said a voice that didn't belong to the men in the room. Hyukjae managed to glance up towards the voice before a fist landed on his stomach, making him curl and cough. "Oh, that must hurt." Said the man with an accent, making fun of Hyukjae.

The man walked down the stairs on the left from Hyukjae. He was tall with slim figure and expensive looking clothes. He came closer to Hyukjae and the man, 'Kyu', before him and placed his hand on Kyu's shoulder. The smaller male looked up at him before he backed away from them, keeping his eyes on Hyukjae.

"You can take off the masks. There's no point in keeping them on anymore." The tall man said and only now Hyukjae realized he wasn't hiding his face. He was gorgeous, almost pretty, but the look in his eyes ruined the whole picture. The man crouched before Hyukjae and forced the tied up man to look at him. "I guess you don't know me. Don't worry, you will. Now, tell me, will Donghae follow the tips that we've left for him and come to rescue you?"

Hyukjae couldn't help it but spit on the man's face. The other men gasped loudly, but the tall man stayed calm, got up, wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket and then gave Hyukjae a hard slap. "I really do hope your little Fishy loves you so much he will come to rescue you. In the meanwhile you can relax a bit. We won't hurt you if you behave yourself."

~~~

"Sungmin, where are you going?" Siwon asked when he saw Sungmin walking to the other direction than he and Yesung.

"To check these cafés here. You go that way. There are plenty of these cafés and we don't know which one is the right one." Sungmin replied. He saw Siwon nodding and then the two disappeared into one of the cafes. Sungmin decided to go to the last net café on the street. He didn't see the boy in the first room so he went straight to the second room in the back of the café.

"He was here a bit over an hour ago. You're late." Said a voice right behind his back. Sungmin turned only to see the green haired boy leaning casually on the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest.

"And he's in Mokpo now?" Sungmin asked.

The boy nodded. "At least going there."

It was enough to Sungmin. "Good. And Heechul is there waiting for him, isn't he?"

"He should be. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't really trust Heechul. He's been… drifting off lately."

"Is that so? Do the others know?"

The boy stayed quiet and just looked at Sungmin. "The Moon isn't full yet."

~~~

Donghae arrived to Mokpo in a bit over 3 hours, leaving him two hours to find Hyukjae. He paid the taxi driver and got off the car at the old house where he had once been living with his family. Now the house was empty and the windows were broken.

"I always knew you're stupid." Said a snarky voice not far behind him. Donghae turned around, already knowing who he'd see and he was right. Kim Heechul was slowly walking to him with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Without a second thought Donghae pulled his gun out of his pocked and aimed it at Heechul. "How didn't I even think you'd be behind this?" Donghae asked and gritted his teeth together so hard it hurt.

"There's no point in killing me, you know." Heechul said and walked closer and closer, not really caring if there was a gun pointing at him. "You'll only get yourself into more trouble that you are already."

"What do you mean?"

Heechul let out a sarcastic laugh. "You already broke Hangeng's order to stay home, didn't you? So if you don't get killed before he finds you, he'll definitely kill you by himself."

Donghae cursed. Heechul was right. He was already in trouble and he didn't really need to add a murder to his black list. "What do you want?"

"To take a walk with you." Heechul said casually, turned around on his heels and begun walking away from Donghae, clearly waiting for the other to follow.

"What do you have to do with this?" Donghae asked Heechul when they were sitting in a nearly empty café. They had walked only a few blocks before they had found this old and shaggy café, where Donghae had often visited when he had been young.

"I bet you know already. Hyukjae has been kidnapped and you are in the same team with Leeteuk." Heechul said. Donghae was surprised by the tone of the other's voice. He sounded…sad. "And I'm here, clearly because Zhou Mi told me to."

"So this is about Ryeowook." Donghae stated quietly. Heechul nodded. "And you're now afraid that something will happen to Leeteuk if he gets involved.

"You're so smart. I'm impressed." Heechul snarled. "Yes. I don't want Leeteuk to get involved. And this is all about Ryeowook."

"What's going on really?"

Heechul took a deep breath. "Mi and Kyu have been really stressed out lately. They both miss Wookie, and Kyuhyun can't handle it anymore. He's been fighting in clubs, trying to relieve his frustration. And then he met your partner, Lee Sungmin-"

"What?! Sungmin has something to do with this?" Donghae interrupted Heechul.

"Young man, I hope you keep your voice down since I don't want any more trouble." Heechul said and gave Donghae a slap on his head when the other didn't see it coming. "It's really complicated. Kyuhyun found out who Sungmin is after they slept together." Donghae gasped. "He is the only person that could help him to get to Ryeowook. I was amazed how quickly Kyu got Sungmin to cooperate with him. But even if Sungmin could get Ryeowook out of the jail, that isn't enough to Zhou Mi. You see, he also seems to be fallen for Sungmin. And he isn't ready to just give him to Kyuhyun." Heechul paused to take a look at Donghae.

"Are you still with me?" He asked.

"Just… go on, I'm following." Donghae said. It was hard for him to handle all this shocking information about Sungmin. Sungmin had always been one of his favorite work mates and he had always been so nice. And he was a great member of the Unit. And now Heechul was ruining his picture of Sungmin, completely.

"So Zhou Mi decided to kidnap Hyukjae and ordered Kyuhyun to keep guard with Kangin. And when you'd go to rescue Hyukjae, you'd shoot Kyuhyun in the battle." Heechul said, sounding way too casual. "Mi still hasn't forgotten how good shooter you are." He added.

"And when Kyuhyun is dead he gets Sungmin to himself." Donghae finished the story. "So Hyukjae is just a bate to get me there to kill Kyuhyun?"

"Mostly yes. But Zhou Mi really wants Ryeowook back and he hasn't forgiven you the way you took him from us."

"So Zhou Mi is trying to kill two flies at once."

"Gosh, you're so smart." Heechul said again, knowing it would piss Donghae off but Donghae tried to swallow his anger and ignore it.

"But what's your share in this?" Donghae asked, biting his inner cheek. "It can't be just about Leeteuk. You should know he's doing the office work."

"I don't know if I should tell you. You won't believe me anyway."

"Try me, Kim Heechul."

Heechul eyed Donghae carefully, trying to find something that would tell him not to open his mouth. But when he found nothing, he sighed heavily and spoke. "I want to get rid of the Moon."

Donghae stared at Heechul in disbelief. "You want to get rid of the gang?" Heechul nodded once again. "Why?"

"I'm tired of all their twisted plans and the daily war of control."

"So what should I do now?" Donghae asked after a moment of silence. He didn't have time to question Heechul's honesty right now.

"You remember the old warehouse near your childhood home?" Heechul asked and it was Donghae's turn to nod. "They're in the basement. There are cameras in the building so they will see you when you go there and they will be ready. There's a well on the back yard though. It's empty and it leads to a wall where you should find a small door. It leads to the bathroom right next to the staircase that goes to the basement. There are no cameras in the bathroom and as far as I know, they don't know about the door. Then all you have to do is go to the basement where you'll find Hyukjae with Kyuhyun and Kangin. Zhou Mi is probably in the room with the TVs but you must be fast so that he won't see you in the cameras."

"And you think I'll manage with all that?" Donghae asked. "It sounds like you're just playing with me."

"If I were, would you still be here? You trust me for some unknown reason." Heechul said and showed a playful smile. "But on the other hand, you don't have much of a choice here, now do you?"

Donghae was already standing up and making his way out of the café when Heechul suddenly stopped him. "Let me walk with you."

"Why?" Donghae asked warily.

"Because I got a message telling that Sungmin is on his way here." Heechul said. "He already gave Hangeng's email and Leeteuk's number to Zhou Mi. And he doesn't like me. Together we'll be stronger."

Donghae's mouth fell open. "Are you saying that you're ready to help me? We'll both get killed."

"Better us than the ones we love, right?" Donghae just stared at him. He couldn't believe this. One of the most dangerous gangs in the whole country seemed to be splitting up and now he was already cooperating with one of the members. And he had even sent Heechul to prison twice!

"We have one and half an hour till your deadline. Sungmin will be here in an hour or so." Heechul said. "And we need to get us better equipment."

~~~

Siwon and Yesung came out of the third net café without finding the boy. Sungmin was supposed to go through the two that they hadn't and then come to the car.

Which wasn't there anymore.

"Where the hell is our car?" Siwon cursed. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sungmin's number. "And Sungmin doesn't pick up."

Yesung didn't say anything. He looked at the direction of the cafés Sungmin had gone and like a miracle; there was a boy with green hair walking out of the last café on the street.

"Siwon-" Yesung said, poking Siwon with his elbow. "There." He added when he got Siwon's attention and pointed at the boy. Siwon got the hint within a nanosecond.

"Hey!" He yelled. "You, with green hair!" The said boy glanced behind his back. He seemed to realize the situation and, as Yesung had already predicted, he took off. Siwon cursed and ran to catch the boy. It wasn't really hard with his long and muscular legs whereas the boy was skinny as a skeleton.

Yesung jogged to them as Siwon was holding the boy down.

"Where are they? Donghae and Sungmin?" Siwon demanded. The boy stopped struggling, stilled completely, and smiled. It was a mad smile, showing no emotions, only madness.

"Where the Moon is shining brightest." The boy said mischievously. Siwon stared at him, not comprehending what the boy said.

"Are you talking about the gang, the Moon?" Yesung asked the boy.

"The one and only Moon."

Siwon stood up, dragging the boy with him. He dragged him to a streetlight next to the sidewalk, took his handcuffs and cuffed the boy's hands to the streetlight. "Okay" he said. "You'll wait here for the local police. Yesung, we need a car."

"It's there already." Yesung said just as a car stopped right in front of them and a young police officer stepped out. They thanked the officer, got into the car and drove away.

~~~

"Where is he?" Sungmin yelled as he kicked the door open. The basement was dark but he could see Hyukjae sitting on the chair under the light bulb, that was now broken.

"He'll be here at any moment. Heechul called us a while ago, telling that Donghae had arrived Mokpo and was on his way here." Kangin said somewhere in the room. Sungmin walked down the stairs and towards the sound that was coming from the corner, leaving the door of the basement open so that he could at least see where he was going.

"So you broke the light bulb and now you're waiting for him to come and then you'll surprise him completely?" Sungmin said. "How did you think you'd be able to kill him if you didn't see him?"

Kyuhyun groaned, not far away from Sungmin. "I told him to leave it."

"He's an easy target while he's still on the staircase." Kangin said peacefully. "We'll just shoot him there."

"Oh, you think so…" Said a new voice. The three men all turned around with their guns already in their hands. They saw only a glimpse of Donghae's face as he spurted down the stairs, but it was enough for them to know where to aim.

~~~

Donghae practically jumped down the stairs. He knew he needed to be faster than the light to get down the stairs without getting shot, or then all the three men really had to suck at shooting.

Unfortunately, they didn't suck at it. On the fourth last step he felt a sharp pain go through his left arm, sending him flying down the rest of the stairs. The room was dark but the light coming through the doorway was enough to show Donghae a place to hide. An old couch. All he needed was to roll quickly behind it and then he'd have a short moment to think.

There are two men with heavy guns but Sungmin only has his hand gun from work. The two others have automatic guns. Hyukjae is in the middle of the room while I'm on the other side and the three are on the other. He's in the middle of shooting but he can't get shot. But he's way too quiet… is he unconscious? Or is he-

"Come out of there Donghae." Said Sungmin, interrupting his thoughts. "You know you can't win us all." Donghae listened silently. There was someone walking in the room. "Surrender and Hyukjae will get out of here sooner than you can imagine."

He can't go to Hyukjae! Donghae knew if one of them got to Hyukjae it would be all over. He was leaning his back on the back of the couch but he turned fast and got up just enough to see Sungmin walking slowly towards Hyukjae, just like he had speculated. On the same second he had his gun aimed at Sungmin and he shot.

Missed goddamnit.

But it was enough to scare Sungmin further away from Hyukjae. "Don't you dare to go near him." Donghae growled behind the couch.

"Or what? Are you gonna jump out and start shooting?" Kangin asked, mocking him.

"I might just do that." Donghae said sarcastically. Like I did just a moment ago. "But this time I won't miss." He added and got up again. He was faster than the others, firing his gun sooner than the others had expected.

There was a pained scream coming from the corner where the three men were.

It was Kyuhyun. Donghae had shot him on his ribs and then man was now on the floor, holding his wound and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin screamed.

Donghae knew he couldn't waste any time. He got up, aiming towards the corner again, but just when he was about to fire there was a gun fired on the staircase. He had to hide behind the couch again.

"Well, well. I didn't even see you coming here, Donghae." Said a voice with a Chinese accent. "You know, it's rude to storm in without even saying hello." Zhou Mi added as he began walking down the stairs.

Suddenly there was huge fuzz everywhere. Everything happened in mere seconds.

Hyukjae let out a muffled scream. Donghae jumped up to see what was going on. There was a gun pocking on his temple. Kangin laughed next to him. Sungmin was going towards Hyukjae with a knife. Zhou Mi froze on the last step. Heechul was behind him pointing a gun at Zhou Mi's head.

"If I were you, Mimi, I'd tell them to lower their guns." Heechul whispered into his ear. Donghae watched as Zhou Mi carefully raised the gun in his hand and then lowered it on the floor. They walked down the final steps while everyone was watching them.

"Kim Heechul." Sungmin spit on the floor. "I knew there was something off with you."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Donghae screamed. Kangin gritted his teeth and was about to lose his temper. The next thing Donghae knew was a hard hit on his scull when Kangin hit him with the base of his gun. Everything went blurry for a moment before he got his vision back.

"Kangin, be nice." Heechul snarled. "Mimi, don't you have anything to say?" He then said to Zhou Mi and emphasized his words by pressing the gun tighter against the taller one's head.

Zhou Mi swallowed with difficulties before he told the others to lower their guns.

"If you haven't noticed, Heechul, we have a dead end here." Sungmin said. He was now standing right behind Hyukjae and held the knife on their prisoner’s throat.

~~~

Slightly earlier.

“Hangeng!” Leeteuk screamed. “Hangeng, come down here!” He was sitting in front of the computer on his desk. Hangeng came out of his office and ran down the stairs. He knew immediately something was wrong.

“Yesung called me. He said Sungmin had left and taken the car with him. I tracked down the car, it’s in Mokpo.”  
Hangeng was stunned. “Why would he take the car and leave Siwon and Yesung behind?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure he knows where Donghae and Hyukjae are. Siwon and Yesung are on their way there.”  
t to leave when Leeteuk turned around on his chair.

“Yesung mentioned the Moon.”

Hangeng stopped on his tracks. “What did you say?”

“The Moon. You know what I mean.” Leeteuk said with a stern voice. “Heechul has something to do with this.”

“But that still doesn’t tell why Sungmin left Siwon and Yesung alone. Does he know something about the Moon that we don’t know?” Hangeng wondered aloud. There was something in his mind but Leeteuk couldn’t tell what it was. He only knew Sungmin was up to something and it definitely had something to do with the Moon. But the question is, whose side is he on?

~~~

Donghae stared at Sungmin in horror. The knife on Hyukjae’s throat was too close to his skin, way too close. Sungmin could slice Hyukjae’s throat open at any moment. Heechul knew that also but as Donghae met his eyes he knew Heechul was not going to lower his gun.

“What are you going to do, Heechul?” Sungmin hissed. He sounded like a snake but in fact, he was also acting like a snake as he betrayed all the police forces and more importantly, he betrayed Donghae.

Donghae lost his temper. Even with Kangin pointing him with the gun he stood up from behind the couch and put his hand in the air. “What do you want, Sungmin?” He snarled. Kyuhyun laughed silently at the corner.

“What do I want?” Sungmin said, playing with the words on his tongue. “What makes you think I’m the one wanting something?”

“I know about Ryeowook. But why kidnap Hyukjae? There are many other ways to get Ryeowook out of the jail.” Donghae answered. “So what do you want?”

“You’re a smart guy, Donghae.” Sungmin said and gave him a smile that didn’t match with the usual smile that he gave Donghae. He had always been such a nice guy, genuine and friendly. But now there was nothing left in that smile. “And that’s why you’re the number one in Hangeng’s and Leeteuk’s eyes. Even the young Kibum admires you even though he knows nothing about what you really are.”

“What do you mean, ‘what I really am’?” Donghae asked. Sungmin didn’t get the change to answer before there was a loud crash. Everyone turned their attention towards the sounds coming from upstairs. The police was here, with the SWAT.

Everything happened in a blur. Donghae saw his chances in releasing Hyukjae as Heechul kicked Zhou Mi down on the ground. Kangin turned to aim at Heechul as Heechul pointed his gun at Sungmin.

Donghae dashed towards Sungmin who was ready to move the blade of his knifeagainst the soft skin of Hyukjae’s neck. He hit his target. There was a gunshot. He and Sungmin fell on the floor. Someone was screaming and there were more gunshots. He knew the SWAT had found their way to the cellar where they were. He saw Hyukjae’s worried face looking at him. Hyukjae yelled something at him but he couldn’t hear his voice. And then everything went dark.

~~~

The sweet and warm feeling surrounding Donghae began to fade. Donghae tried his best to stay unconscious but the harder he tried to maintain the painless state the harder it became. The pain made its way into his consciousness. He wanted to go back to the numb unconsciousness.

“Nurse!” Someone yelled. The person was close to him and the sound of his voice was ringing inside Donghae’s head. “I need a nurse here!” The person yelled again, this time he was further away. There were rushing sounds of footsteps around him and Donghae groaned at the noise.

“He’s starting to wake up.” The person said. He sounded worried but somehow relieved.

Someone came closer to him and Donghae could feel the warmth of the body. There were beeping sounds and then a warm hand touched his shoulder.

“Mr. Lee, can you open your eyes?” It was a female voice asking him. She sounded pretty but Donghae didn’t really want to find out what she really looked like. But eventually, after she asked him to open his eyes again, he obeyed. At least he thought he opened his eyes..

“Can you see anything?” The nurse asked. Donghae didn’t know what to say. He saw absolutely nothing. He tried closing his eyes and opening them again but it didn’t help. Before he could even start panicking he could feel fingers forcing his eyes open again. “Can you see the light of the bulb?” The nurse asked. There was only darkness.

“Hur-hurts.” Donghae said. He was taken aback by his own voice that was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper.

“Where does it hurt, can you specify the part of your body?” The nurse asked.

Donghae couldn’t. It felt like his whole body was aching. “Where am I?” He asked. He couldn’t remember how he had ended up in the hospital. “Why… why can I not see?”

The other person asked the nurse to leave them for a moment, promising it wouldn’t take long. She left but gave them only 5 minutes, after that the doctor would come to check on Donghae.

“What’s going on?” Donghae asked warily.

“Donghae, it’s me, Leeteuk. You’re in the hospital, in Mokpo.” The person said and touched Donghae’s hand that was on top of the covers.

Donghae was speechless. Slowly he began to realize his eyes didn’t work. Slowly he moved his free hand without the cannula up to his eyes. He touched his closed eyelids then opened his eyes, trying hard to see his hands that he knew were right in front of his eyes. He saw nothing. Tears started to fall down on his cheeks but Leeteuk wiped them away.

“Hyung…” Donghae whimpered and took a hold of Leeteuk’s hand, crying against it. “How?”

Leeteuk sighed deeply. “Do you not remember anything from yesterday?”

“I remember nothing, hyung! Nothing!”

“I will tell you later, but all you need to know is that you and Hyukjae are now both safe.”

“Hyu..HYUKJAE!” Donghae saw a flash of a blurry memory of Hyukjae being tied into the chair. “Where is he?!” He asked and sat up without considering it twice.

“Donghae, he’s safe and alright.” Leeteuk answered quickly. “Please, lie back down Donghae-ah.”

The door opened and someone walked in. Donghae was becoming frantic. He couldn’t see the comer, he couldn’t remember how he had ended up in the hospital and most importantly he didn’t know where Hyukjae was.

“I see your upper body is working like it should.” And older male voice spoke. “Hello there, Donghae.” He said and placed his hand on Donghae’s shoulder. “I’m doctor Kim Young Min.”

Donghae didn’t answer him anything so the doctor continued. “I’m going to check on your eyes once more. I know the nurse tested them but I just have to make sure…” He let his voice fade. Donghae knew the doctor was trying to see if there was anything working in his eyes but he knew already it was pointless.

The doctor stopped flashing the light that Donghae couldn’t see in front of his eyes.

“Mind to tell me what has happened?” Donghae asked. He didn’t bother to make his question sound polite, he didn’t care whether he was being polite or not.

“You don’t remember?” The doctor asked, sounding surprised.

“Would I be asking you if I remembered?”

“You were in the middle of a battlefield when trying to rescue your boyfriend. One bullet hit the back of our head, but only briefly. It hit you on the way past you. Unfortunately it was enough to make damage on the primary visual cortex. The bullet broke your scull but you were lucky it was a clean damage and easy to fix.”

“So there’s nothing to be done to fix my sight.” Donghae stated. He didn’t want to hear it from the doctor but saying it out loud by himself hurt just as much as hearing it would’ve probably hurt.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do.” The doctor sounded genuinely sorry. “We have to make tests to make sure nothing else was damaged. But right now, Donghae-ssi, I’m suggesting you to lie down and get rest. I’ll add some more morphine if you’re in pain.”  
“That would be nice.” Answered Leeteuk. Donghae had almost forgotten Leeteuk was still in the room and the sudden sound of his voice made Donghae to turn his head towards the sound.

“Will you stay here?” He asked. When Leeteuk didn’t answer him immediately, Donghae demanded him to stay. “Hyung, you cannot leave me alone, not now.”

“There, I’ve added more morphine now. It might make you feel funny and act weirdly. It’s not enough to take the pain away completely or make you sleepy since I want to keep you awake. The nurse will check on you every 15 minutes.” The doctor said and the exited the room.

“Donghae,” Leeteuk said after a moment of silence. When Donghae turned his head towards him he continued. “I’ll go get some soda, would you like to have something?”

“Hyung you promised.” Donghae said, putting on the best pout he could.

“I won’t be gone for long, you silly.” Leeteuk said and Donghae could clearly hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Donghae carefully lifted his fingers up on his eyes at the moment as he heard the door closing. He tried hard opening his eyes even though he knew they were open already. He had never been so scared in his life. How would he be able to live without his eyesight?!

He let his fingers travel above his eyes where he could feel a bandage going around his head. He fought the temptation to go around the bandage but he was afraid of touching the back of his head. He didn’t want to cause a greater risk of the wound to get an infection than it already had. But what he did feel was the hairless sculp. In addition to everything, he was now bald!

The door opened and Leeteuk’s cheerful voice reached Donghae’s ears. “I was only brining you a coke but then I found something way better.” He walked closer to the bed and sat down.

“Oh yeah, what did you bring me?” Donghae asked, trying to act like his whole word hadn’t just collapsed as he became a blind man.  
“Reach out your left hand.” Leeteuk said smiling.

Donghae was a bit surprised by the words but did as Leeteuk told him anyway. His fingers reached for something warm and soft. Then someone took a gentle hold of his hand and lifted it up, giving small kisses on each fingertip.

“Is it…” Donghae said and swallowed. “Hyukjae?”

The person guided his hand up to his face and Donghae felt a wet cheek under his hand. He moved his hand gently on the person’s face, feeling the familiar shape of the cheek bones, the nose and the lips that he loved oh so much.

“Hello Donghae-ah.” Hyukjae whispered softly. His voice broke off but nobody cared.

“Are-are you alright?” Donghae asked as the tears started to flow down on his cheeks again. Hyukjae leaned closer to him and wiped the tears away before kissing his lips softly.

“You fool, asking me if I’m alright when you’re the one lying In bed.” Hyukjae said trying to make it sound like a joke.

The door opened again. Donghae felt Hyukjae pushing himself up but he held the hold of Donghae’s hand, telling Donghae he wasn’t going away.  
“Donghae!”

“Mom!” Donghae answered immediately. He knew his mother’s voice at the moment it reached his ears. More tears flowed from his eyes.

“Oh sweetheart! What have they done to you…” His mother cried. She grabbed him to a big hug and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Donghae couldn’t stop crying – in fact, he didn’t even try to control it.

~~~

A week and a half later Donghae was released from the hospital. Hyukjae was there to pick him up and ready to drive all the way back to Seoul but there was only one little problem stopping them from doing it – Donghae’s mother. She demanded Donghae and Hyukjae to stay with her in Mokpo for a day or two.

“But Hyukjae, I really would like to go home.” Donghae whined as Hyukjae helped him to put on his shoes.

“Your mom insists we visit her before we leave.” Hyukjae said patiently. “And besides, it’s good practice for you since you haven’t really walked anywhere outside the hospital.”

“Aish, don’t remind me.” Donghae said and smacked Hyukjae with the stick he had. Hyukjae yelped and cursed Donghae for being such a baby but Donghae only laughed.

Hyukjae stayed by his side all the way to the car on the parking lot. He opened the door for Donghae and made sure he’d get the seat belt on before he went round the car to the driver’s seat.

“Oh, I should probably tell you one thing.” Hyukjae said as the car started moving.

“What is it? Is mom going to force us to stay there for a longer time than two days max?” Donghae asked sarcastically.

“Actually, no.” Hyukjae said with a chuckle. “I’m just trying to imply that we’re going to have to empty one of the rooms at our flat.”

“What?!” Donghae spat. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.” Donghae frowned at Hyukjae’s cheerful and careless attitude.

“Mind to tell me the reason?”

“Nope.”

The car slowed down before stopping completely. Hyukjae pulled on the hand break before getting out of the car. Hyukjae opened the door for Donghae and helped him up. Hyukjae walked a little before Donghae so that Donghae really had to use the stick.

“Damn you Hyukjae.” Donghae cursed as he hit his toe on a rock that he had missed. His boyfriend laughed at him from a short distance and gave him no other choice than to keep going. Suddenly he hit his stick on something moving. It was fast and didn’t stay on one place for long enough for Donghae to recognize it.

But then it gave out a nice and loud bark.

Donghae was stunned. His mother did not have a dog. Never had had and never will.

“Meet our new baby, Bada.” Hyukjae announced with a great smile on his face – that was sure.

“You can’t be serious.” Donghae managed to get out of his mouth. He reached out for the dog to feel it’s fur. The dog wasn’t big but it wasn’t really a small one either. Its fur was soft and longish.

“I’m being very serious.” Hyukjae said. He was now standing a lot closer to Donghae and their hands touched as they both pet Bada. “And we’re getting a new apartment also. I cannot let you step into that old one. You’d get killed since you’d bang your head on every corner and cupboard we have.”

Donghae laughed in joy. He had never been so happy and so sad. Hyukjae did all this only for him and he was grateful.

“What would I do without you?”

“You would still have your eye sight.” Hyukjae said and all of a sudden his voice became more serious than it had been since they left the hospital.

“Hyukkie, don’t tell me you’re blaming yourself for what happened to me?” Donghae asked. “I cannot believe it. Seriously Hyukjae?! I would’ve died to save you. Losing my sight isn’t a big deal compared to losing my life.”

“Don’t talk about it, okay?” Hyukjae begged.

“I love you Lee Hyukjae, and you’ll be grounded if you say anything about being the cause of all this. Since you are not.”

“I love you too, Hae.” Hyukjae said and gave Donghae a kiss on his cheek. “C’mon now, your mom’s waiting.” He said. They walked hand in hand into the house with Bada jumping around them happily.

As they reached the living room – Donghae knew his moms house even without his sight – there were screams of joy and welcome. All Donghae’s work mates had come to his mother’s house to welcome him back from the hospital. Only Leeteuk and Hangeng had visited him in the hospital but now everyone was there – except Sungmin.

“Welcome back Donghae!” Heechul whispered into his ear, surprising Donghae he was there and not in jail like the other members of the Moon were.  
Donghae laughed and hugged him. “Good to know you’re here. Thank you. I owe you my life.”

“Anytime.” Heechul laughed and Donghae knew everything would eventually turn out right. He had Hyukjae, his friends and his life. He would be alright.


End file.
